mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaguars Mob
The Jaguars was formed in late 2007 by evicted Vivian females and Moomins males. At first Toft and Aphrodite took the dominant position but Odysseus over threw Aphrodite. Dominant Pair When the group first form Toft took male sodminance but female dominance was foguth over by litter-mate sister Aphroditie, Odysseus and Iacrus. Aphrodite won and became the first dominant female. She was over thrown by Odysseus who nwo leads the gorup. Current Members Odysseus (VVF121) Dominant female Toft (VMMM018)' Dominant Male' Fluffernutter (VMMM031) Maverick (VMMM034) Viper (VMMM037) Yalimapo (VMMM039) Alina (VJGF001) Dustin (VJGM002) Veronica (VJGF003) Casey (VJGM004) Fila (VJGF005) Darrel (VJGM006) Lukas (VJGM007) India(VJGF008) Israel (VJGM009) Joel (VJGM010) Levi (VJGF011) Rhode (VJGF012) Penelope (VJGF013) Poseidon (VJGM014) Aeacus (VJGF015) VJGP016 VJGP017 VJGP018 VJGP019 VJGP020 All Known Members Odysseus (VVF121) Toft (VMMM018) Mungo 3000 (VMMM021) Malpa Hamadryas (VMMM022) Icarus (VVF123) Picasso (VMMM029) Rocky (VMMM030) Aphrodite (VVF125) Fluffernutter (VMMM031) Maverick (VMMM034) Ms. Jackie (VVF130) Viper (VMMM037) Yalimapo VMMM039 Hindu Floaty Things (VVF131) Alina (VJGF001) Dustin (VJGM002) Veronica (VJGF003) Casey (VJGM004) Fila (VJGF005) Darrel (VJGM006) Lukas (VJGM007) India(VJGF008) Israel (VJGM009) Joel (VJGM010) Levi (VJGF011) Rhode (VJGF012) Penelope (VJGF013) Poseidon (VJGM014) Aeacus (VJGF015) VJGP016 VJGP017 VJGP018) VJGP019 VJGP020 Rivals The Jaguars main's rivals was a wild group. However the new group formed by the evicted females became their new rivals. The Jaguars moved territories and are now near the Rugrats. History October 2007: Odysseus, Icarus, Aphrodite, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing joined Toft, Mungo 3000, Malpa Hamadryas, Picasso, Rocky, Fluffernutter, Maverick, Viper and Yalimapo to form the Jaguares. Toft assumed male dominance. November 2007: Still unknown dominant female. All females were pregnant. Icarus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing aborted. December 2007: Odysseus gave birth but her litter was killed by Aphrodite who gave birth to Alina, Dustin and Veronica. January 2008: Aphrodite assumed dominance Frebuary 2008: One encounter with a wild group. March 2008: Odysseus and Hindu Floaty Things were pregnant April 2008: '''Hindu Floaty Things gave birth to India and Israel. Odysseus gave birth to Case, Fila, Darrel and Lukas '''May 2008: Mungo 3000, Malpa Hamadryas and Picasso went roving June 2008: Aphrodite might be pregnant. The males left the group. July 2008: Aphrodite was pregnant. She evicted Odyesseus and Iacrus. August 2008: Aphrodite gave birth to Joel and Levi. The females returned to the group. Odysseus over threw Aphrodited. September 2008: One encounter with a Care Bears. Odysseus was pregnant. October 2008: Bab Boy Buddy appreared. Odysseus was still pregnant Novermber 2008: Ms. Jackie was pregnant and evicted. Odysseus gave birth to Rhode, Penelope, Poseidon and Aeacus. December 2008: Ms. Jackie lost her pups and rejoined the group. January 2009: One encounter with Rugrats February 2009: '''Rockey went roving. Aphrodited was pregnant. '''March 2009: Odysseus evicted Aphrodite. April 2009: ''' Odysseus was pregnant. She evicted, Aphrodite, Iacrus, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Things and they formed the Quagga group with Moomins males. '''May 2009: '''Odysseus gave birth to five pups '''June 2009: '''Two encounters with awild group. '''July 2009: one enouncter with Balboa, Atlas and Youssy. August 2009: One enoucter with a wild group. Pookie appeared. Category:Meerkat Mobs